


Red String Theory

by boopinbabbit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopinbabbit/pseuds/boopinbabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend tells of a red string connecting fated lovers, entwining their lives and destinies irrevocably. This story is about two men who meet by chance and find their lives constantly colliding as fate sends them down a path neither expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for a USxUK Secret Santa event on LJ though its been edited since then]

**London, England**

**Thursday, December 2, 2010**

 

“It’s called _Red String_ ,” Kiku Honda stated, holding a manga up to the screen so he could see it. “My cousin really enjoys it. Apparently it’s about a girl who is forced into an arranged marriage and initially resents it, but ends up falling in love with her fiancé over time and realizing that they are truly meant for each other.”

“Why’s it called that?” Alfred Jones asked, barely glancing at the book‘s cover as he checked his email in another window. “Some weird Japanese thing?” 

“It’s a folklore that’s actually pretty common in your culture too,” the Japanese boy replied. “It says that two people who are destined for each other are connected by a “red string” of fate.”

“Wow that’s,” _really romantic_ , “…..really stupid,” Alfred muttered. “I mean, why would it matter, it’s not like anyone could see the string anyways. So how would you even know who it’s connected too?”

“It’s just a story, Alfred-san,” Kiku sighed, though he was smiling. “So, how are your classes going?”

“Ok,” the blond replied, rolling his eyes at the sudden change of topic. “England is so weird. I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to it even after four months. I should’ve chosen Japan instead for this study abroad thing. Then I could’ve met you in person at least.”

“Well, it‘s only for another month or so, right?” Kiku replied in his reassuring way.

“Yeah. Right.” Alfred agreed, glancing down at the clock before swearing loudly and jumping to his feet, almost knocking over his chair. “Hey, Kiku, I gotta go. Sorry!”

“Oh!” The brunette yelped, eyes widening as he looked at his own clock and did the mental calculations in his head to account for the time difference. “You are going to be late for class!”

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me,” the blond replied sarcastically. “See ya later.”

“You too.”

Alfred nodded, before signing off and shutting down his laptop. He then grabbed up his bag and ran out of the apartment, wishing that he had remembered to eat breakfast while chatting with his friend.

\-------------------------

The days before Christmas were always the busiest, especially in a big city like London. Letting out a sigh, Arthur Kirkland pulled his coat around him tighter and wished that the train would hurry up and get there so that he could get to work. If he was late again, that perverted idiot would never shut up about it. Arthur didn’t know why Francis got such a thrill out of annoying him, but one of these days he was going to shove the man out a window.  A smile met his lips as he imagined this scenario in his head.

But creative murder plans could only keep his mind busy for so long and soon Arthur found himself falling into boredom again as he stood on the platform and tried to ignore the bustling around him of other people waiting on their own trains. Finally, just as Arthur was about to contemplate stealing someone’s bike (Gilbert would be so proud of him, for sure), the sound of an approaching engine alerted him to the train’s presence as it made its way down the tracks before coming to a stop before him.

“It’s about bloody time,” he muttered as the doors slid open the let passengers filter through them. Moving to step forward in order to board, Arthur let out a grunt as he felt someone shove into his side, almost knocking him over.

“Oh! Sorry about that!” An accented voice, American most likely by the sound of it, called out, a teenage boy with messy blond hair and bright blue eyes giving him a bright grin before turning and disappearing into the crowd. Arthur stood, staring after him until a jostling against his arm brought him back to reality and he realized that if he didn’t hurry, he was going to miss the train.

\-------------------------

School on any normal day ranged anywhere from annoying to boring as hell. School in a foreign country in the middle of winter with only three more weeks until the holidays was a disaster and as Alfred trudged through the snow on his way home he wished that he had picked somewhere else.

“Anywhere else really,” he grumbled, kicking at the slush as he headed down the street, trying to avoid deep places and slick patches. “I never thought I’d say it, but I may have found somewhere worse than New York in December. Ugh. Why did I want to come here anyways?”

Because it’s a good opportunity to study a foreign culture without having to get too foreign, he could almost hear his brother saying in his head. But if you wanted that, then why didn’t you just come up to Canada and stay with me and mom?

“Because it’s been over ten years and she still can’t talk to me for more than three minutes without starting a fight,” Alfred muttered vindictively. He and his mother had never gotten along. He was too much like his dad and she’d divorced him first chance she had, dragging his twin brother off to another country and almost permanently estranging them from each other if it hadn’t been for the internet.

The internet was a wonderful invention, and probably the only reason Alfred had anything resembling sanity left. If it weren’t for his brother and Kiku (his best friend though he’d never actually met the Japanese boy anywhere but online and in video chats), he didn’t know where he’d-

“Oy! Watch where you’re walking!” A male voice shouted a moment before Alfred felt someone latch onto his arm and drag him back onto the side walk and away from the traffic he’d been just about to walk out into.

“Oh, oops,” he said, blinking rapidly before turning to give his rescuer a wide grin. “Thanks for that. I must’ve been more lost in my head than I though.”

“Well, you should try watching where you’re- hey! You’re that brat who ran into me this morning!”

Alfred felt his eyes widen at the vehemence in the man’s voice and he stepped back to get a better look at him. Blond hair, angry pinched expression, really nice green eyes…. “Nope sorry, I think you’ve got the wrong guy. I’d remember those eye-” he cut off, feeling himself blush. “-brows. I’d remember those eye-brows anywhere.” They were pretty big, he mused even as he kicked himself for saying something so rude to someone who had probably just saved his life and was now probably wishing they hadn’t. Sure enough, the man’s face was turning a furious shade of red as he appeared to be two seconds from shoving Alfred out in front of a passing taxi.

Thankfully, the light chose that moment to change and Alfred used that as an excuse to all but run across the street and away from the man, calling a good bye over his shoulder and trying to ignore the small pang in his chest he felt as he got further and further away.

\-------------------------

**London, England**

**Saturday, December 4, 2010**

 

“God, I am such an idiot,” Alfred grumbled, resting his face in his palm. On the computer screen, his twin brother grinned.

“Well, at least we agree about something, eh?” He laughed. “I can’t believe you said that.”

“Neither can I. I mean, it’s not like I meant too.”

“I know. But sometimes you can be a little rude, Al.”

“Yeah, yeah….ugh. Why would I say that?”

“At least you’ll never have to see the guy again, right?”

Alfred frowned. “Yeah. Right,” he replied, wondering why that knowledge was so depressing.

\-------------------------

**London, England**

**Monday, December 6, 2010.**

 

He wasn’t waiting.

Leaning casually against a column, Alfred surveyed the crowded platform with a small frown. He’d decided to forgo his usual morning chat with Kiku in order to get to the train station early. Not because he hoped to see that blond man again. No. He just didn’t want to risk being late for school.

Letting out a groan, Alfred thumped his head back against the post and wondered what was wrong with him lately. He’d seen this guy all of twice (and not even really that) and suddenly he was turning into a stalker?

“Stupid. Stupid. Stupid,” he muttered, hitting the back of his head against the column once for every word. “How do I even know that wasn’t a one time thing? Maybe he was just visiting someone or doing some Christmas shopping. He probably doesn’t even live around-”

Lifting his head to hit it again, his eyes glimpsed a flash of bright yellow, and there he was, standing only a few feet away, glancing down at his watch with a frustrated expression and looking like he might maim anyone who tried to speak to him.

Alfred’s heart leaped into his throat.

Well, there he is. Now what?

Taking a deep breath, Alfred squared his shoulders and started towards the man with a determined step, praying that he didn’t do something stupid (again) or that the man wouldn’t think he was some crazy weirdo (not that he wasn’t).

“Hey, uh,” he came to stand beside the man, who turned to give him a confused look before recognition lit his eyes and Alfred found himself almost taking a step back as the man leveled him with a venomous glare.

“Come to insult me again, have you?” he demanded, crossing his arms. “What? Didn’t get enough of that before?”

“Ah! No, that was-” Alfred stammered. “I actually wanted to apologize. I didn’t mean to-!”

“I don’t want to hear it, you bloody yank. Now kindly get out of my face before I knock you one.” And with that, the man was stomping away, effectively dismissing Alfred, who stared after him with a shocked expression.

“Well…..that went well….”

\-------------------------

_Well, that went well._

“Shut up, he deserved it. Bloody wanker.”

_Maybe that’s why you can’t get a date._

“I don’t want to date him!” Arthur growled, glaring at the little pixie on his shoulder who just giggled, fluttering up to sit in his hair.

_Didn’t say you did, Artie. That was all you. He is pretty good looking though. And his aura is pretty. By the way, you might want to stop talking to me. People are staring again._

Glancing around, Arthur realized that he was, in fact, being stared at and felt his face flush darkly as he ducked his head and tried to ignore it. Everyone he knew already thought he was mad, he didn’t need the rest of the world thinking it too.

Even if it was true.

\-------------------------

“We’ve got a new case,” Angelique Bonnefoy greeted before he was even in the door, shoving a file into his hands as she passed by on her way to the coffee maker. “Wife thinks her husband might be cheating on her via astral-projection. Personally, I think she’s off her cork, but she’s paying good money.”

“Wonderful,” Arthur grumbled, opening the folder to peruse the notes. “And what evidence does she have to support her claim?”

“She claims to be able to “sense it”, sir.”

“This day just keeps getting better and better.”

“Francis is talking with a few of the wife’s “suspects”, wanna flip for who tails the husband?”

“No. I’ll do it. You work on some of our other cases,” Arthur replied, putting his coat back on.

“What other cases?” he heard the woman mutter as he opened the door and stepped back out into the cold winter air.

\-------------------------

One of the nice things about college life was the ability to eat off campus. Alfred wandered down the street towards his favorite restaurant, shivering from the cold and wondering why he had decided to brave it just to get a burger.

Because for the five seconds between walking through the door and hearing the person behind the counter speak, you can pretend you’re back home.

Letting out a sigh, Alfred wondered yet again why he had decided to come to England. It definitely hadn’t been his first choice, but something in his gut had told him to come and the American had long ago learned to trust his gut whenever it told him something.

He just wished sometimes it would tell him why.

“Morning,” a voice stated from beside him and Alfred gave a surprised yelp as something suddenly latched onto his arm. “Thank you for waiting. Sorry I was late.”

“Uh-” glancing down, Alfred was startled to see the man from before holding onto his arm and giving him a pleasant smile. As if they were the oldest of friends. “Hello?”

“Yes, yes. Now, I suppose we should get going then, shall we? After all, you only have an hour before you need to be returning to the university, huh?”

“Uh….” blinking rapidly, Alfred found himself being all-but dragged into a nearby café by the suddenly enthusiastic blond, who immediately dropped his arm upon entering, a sour expression taking over his face.

“Dammit all. Now I’m going to have to make Angie or Francis tail him. Rats.”

Wondering what was going on, Alfred opened his mouth to ask but instead found himself blurting, “Are you by any chance bipolar?”

“What?” the man gave him a startled look before blushing darkly. “Oh, um. Sorry about this. I didn’t want that man to realize I was following him and you were good cover. Thank you for that and good day.”

He started to leave but Alfred reached out to grab his arm, tugging him back before he could.

“Uh uh.“ Shaking his head, Alfred dragged the protesting blond over to a table. “You owe me lunch and an explanation,” he stated, pulling out a seat and shoving the older man down into it before going around to sit on the other side with a bright grin. “Start talking. I’ve got an hour before I have to be back at school and I want to know how you knew that.”

“Well,” the man began, expression somewhere between angry and flustered. “I’m a di-er, detective. I’m working on a case where I have to tail some woman’s husband. He saw me a few times and got suspicious so I panicked.”

“Uh huh,” Alfred replied, nodding. “Not very good at this, huh?”

“I am too!”

“Right sure. How’d you know I was a student?”

“Because you’re too young to be anything else. Plus, you’re American and unless you’re a tourist, which I highly doubt this time of year, you’re part of some study abroad program.”

“Hey, legally I’m an adult. I could have a job. In fact, I do.”

“At some fast food place I suspect.”

“…..McDonald’s.”

The man smirked. “As I thought. Now, if I buy you lunch will you let me leave?”

Alfred blinked. “Oh. You don’t really have to do that. I was just messing with you.” He grinned. “But by all means, go for it, dude.”

“Insufferable brat.” But he looked more amused than angry and Alfred felt the sudden urge to know the detective’s name. Leaning forward slightly, he held out his hand, giving him a bright grin.

“Actually, my name’s Alfred F. Jones. Nice to meet ‘cha for the, what is it now? Fourth time?”

The blond stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before taking it with a small smile. “When you put it that way, it sounds like one of us is stalking the other. Arthur Kirkland.”

“Well, you’re the one who digs through people’s trash for a living.”

“That was only three times!”

Alfred laughed.

\-------------------------

“His name is Arthur Kirkland.”

“This is great, Alfred-san,” Kiku replied, giving him a smile. “I’m glad you got to speak with him again.”

“Me too,” Matthew agreed, grinning at his brother. “It’s been awhile since you dated.”

Alfred felt his face go red as he glared at his twin. “We’re not dating! We barely know each other!”

“Last I checked, bro, eating lunch with someone is a date.”

“It wasn’t like that!”

“I think at this rate they’ll be married by New Year’s, whattya say, Kiku?”

“Ah….maybe we should stop teasing Alfred.”

“We’re his brother and best friend. If we can’t tease him, who can?”

Alfred groaned, thumping his head down on his desk as his blush spread up to his ears. “I hate you, Mattie.”

“Love you too, bro. Consider this payback for that time with the Ukrainian exchange student.”

“Will you ever let that go?”

“Nope,” Matthew replied cheerfully. He glanced down and frowned. “Oh. Hold on a moment, I’ve got a message.”

“Do you and Kirkland-san plan to see each other again?” Kiku asked, as Matthew clicked open his inbox. Lifting his head, Alfred gave the air a thoughtful look.

“Well….I don’t know. Maybe?” he replied, shrugging. “I mean, he did say he’d see me around, but I think he just meant it in the general sense not literally.”

“Do you want to see him again?”

Alfred frowned, turning his face to the side as he considered the question seriously. “Yeah? I guess. He seemed pretty cool.”

“Then maybe you should-”

“ ‘What’s the key to happiness‘ ?” Matthew interrupted, a frown on his face.

“Huh?” Alfred and Kiku looked at him with confused expression.

“Some guy in Germany just sent me a message asking that. Funny, I don’t know anyone in Germany….”

“Is there a name?” Alfred asked.

“PrussiaIsAwesome. Just a minute.” Matthew bit his lip as he clicked into the guy’s profile. “It says his name is Gilbert Beillschmidt.”

“Oh!” Kiku exclaimed, eyes widening slightly. “Beillschmidt. He may be Ludwig-san’s brother then. If he is then he most likely got your address from my profile. I apologize, Matthew-san.”

“It’s cool,” Matthew replied, shrugging slightly. “Do you think I should reply?”

“Go for it,” Alfred urged, grinning, glad for the distraction away from his problems.

“Okay,” his brother nodded. “ ‘What is the key to happiness?’ Maple syrup. There. Done.” He leaned back, a satisfied look on his face before glancing up to find the other two staring at him. “What?” he asked, defensively.

“Maple syrup?” Alfred repeated incredulously.

“It makes me happy, ok?”

“You are the weirdest person I know, Mattie.”

“Yeah, well just remember that everyone thinks I’m the normal twin, so what does that say about you?”

“Shut up, Matt.”

\-------------------------

**London, England**

**Tuesday, December 7, 2010**

 

Since Arthur’s cover had been almost blown, the rest of the team had agreed to wait a few days before sending someone else to tail Mrs. Braginski’s husband. None were too disappointed by this turn of events (the Russian man was very imposing) except that it meant longer working with the wife (who was rather terrifying herself), This also freed up more time to work on other cases (what few they had) and Arthur was almost glad for the distraction.

More work meant less time for a personal life and less time for a personal life meant less time to think about-

“Welcome to McDonald’s. May I take your order- hey! It’s you!”

Staring rather dumbstruck at the very familiar man across the counter, Arthur let out a small groan. “Oh you have got to be bloody kidding me. You work here? At this McDonald‘s?”

“Funny how that works, huh?” Alfred replied unabashedly, grinning at him cheerfully. “It’s almost like fate. If you believe in that sort of stuff.”

“Right, of course,” Arthur replied, grimacing slightly. “Well, I’m here to place orders for my colleagues, who were too lazy to get of their arses and do it themselves, so…” he pulled out the list of requested orders Francis, Angelique, and Leon had provided him with earlier, rattling it off to Alfred who typed it up with a look of such intense concentration that Arthur found himself smiling at the sight of it.

A smile he quickly squashed into non-existence when Alfred finally looked back up, announcing the price. After paying, Arthur moved to step back in order to wait for his food, but found himself being pulled to a stop by Alfred grabbing his arm.

“Ah….” the American blinked rapidly, turning away with a nervous expression. “I…I get off in about ten minutes, so I could help you carry your stuff back, if you’re willing to wait?”

Arthur stared across the counter at the younger man for a moment before glancing down at the shaking hand on his arm and allowing himself to smile slightly.

“Those idiots can wait a bit longer, I suppose,” he conceded, turning away so Alfred wouldn’t see the blush on his face and completely missing Alfred’s silent whoop of triumph.

\-------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, the two were heading down the street, Alfred carrying the drinks while Arthur took the bags. Silence hung between them as they walked, neither really feeling the need to break it. Alfred wondered if this was what people called a “comfortable” silence and reveled in the odd pleasure of it and the fact that he could share with a total stranger something he’d only ever felt with his twin and best friend.

Though, Arthur wasn’t really a stranger, he told himself. After all, he knew that man’s name and occupation (mostly) and that was the first step to life-long friendship wasn’t it? At least, according to his Facebook buddy, Felicita from Italy who had met her husband, Ludwig, during a seventeen hour flight, moved to Germany to live with him, and been inseparable ever since.

Wondering how the two of them were doing now since they’d had their baby, Alfred decided that he would email her tonight when he got home.

“Well, this is it,” Arthur stated, jolting him from his thoughts as they came to a stop in front of a rather well-kept looking building. “Not much, but we get by.”

“It’s really nice,” Alfred replied, staring up at it in awe. “What floor are you guys on?”

“The first one, but we rent the rest of it out to other small business’s,” the older man replied, shrugging lightly as he opened the door to let him in.

“Wait, so you mean you own this whole building?” Alfred yelped, giving him a startled look. “Holy crap! All I’ve got is my crappy apartment.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, trying and failing not to grin at the younger man’s excitement. “Yes, well, I’m also twenty-three with a well-paying full-time job, while you’re all of what? Eighteen? Working at McDonald’s to pay for schooling and rent.”

“Nineteen,” Alfred corrected absentmindedly as he followed Arthur down the hall to the “break room” as Maria had labeled it where two of his hungry co-workers waited.

“What took you so long, Arthur?” a woman whom Alfred assumed to be "Angie" demanded, grabbing one of the bags from the older man and proceeding to dig through it in search of her food.

“And who is this fine young man you have brought back with you?” a man (Francis?) added, giving Alfred a sultry look which the younger man ignored in favor of passing Angelique her drink.

Arthur didn’t though as he shoved the other bag into Francis’s hands before he could allow them to wander, giving the French man a scathing glare that dared him to try anything while the elder blond just grinned back with very fake innocence.

Meanwhile, Alfred had taken to introductions, holding out a hand to Angelique, who grinned and shook it informing him that she was “Angelique Bonnefoy, wife to the idiot standing over there,” as she pointed at Francis, who took that as his cue to step around Arthur, pulling Alfred into a hug and pecking him on both cheeks.

“ _Bonjour_ ,” he greeted, smiling unapologetically at the now gaping American. “I am Francis Bonnefoy. I was unaware that our dear Arthur was seeing anyone.”

“We‘re…” Alfred stammered, blushing darkly. “We’re not-”

“Oh, I am sorry,” Francis replied, not looking sorry at all, Arthur noted with a glare. “It’s just that he never brings anyone to the office unless they’re well….so I just assumed….”

“I…I got off work a bit ago and just offered to help carry some stuff….”

“Well, wasn’t that thoughtful of you?” Angelique exclaimed, giving Arthur a pointed grin. “Such a nice young man.”

Thankfully, before Arthur had the chance to reply, a distraction appeared in the form of Leon Wang, who walked through the door carrying a stack of papers.

“Oh….food’s here,” he murmured, reaching out to pick up the bag that Angelique had set down. He turned to stare at Alfred for a moment before bowing slightly. “Wang Leon. Nice to meet you.”

“Alfred Jones,” Alfred replied, bowing back jerkily. “Are you by any chance related to a Meilin Wang? Er….Wang Meilin?”

“I have a sister by that name, yes.”

“Ah, cool. She’s in one of my classes. She told me about you.”

“Yes…she speaks of you sometimes as well.”

“Really? Awesome. She’s a nice girl.”

“Yes, she is.”

Somewhere deep inside, Arthur felt a sudden flash of jealousy which he immediately squashed for being completely ridiculous. It wasn’t like he had any right to the feeling, after all. Besides, he’d met Meilin, and she really was a very nice (if somewhat overly perky) girl.

As the group began to eat, Arthur led Alfred out of the room and back down the hall to his office, where they would hopefully be safe from the crazy people he considered friends (most of the time).

“So,” the younger man started, sitting down and glancing around the office with a curious look and causing Arthur to suddenly wish he could magic all of the clutter away. “What’re you guys working on? Still tailing the cheating husband?”

“Ah no,” Arthur replied. “We’ve decided to work on some of our other cases for the next few days.”

“Oh, which ones?”

“I….can’t really discuss-”

“Oh come on, Artie! Who would I tell? All my other friends live in different countries. Well, except Mei-lin right now technically, but her brother works here,” Alfred pointed out, beaming happily.  “And you already work here too, so see? It’s all good.”

“….we’re friends?”

Alfred paused to give him a slightly hurt look. “Well, I mean, unless you don’t wanna be…”

“No, no!” Arthur assured hurriedly. “That’s perfectly acceptable. Better than what those other two ninnies were implying anyways….”

“What’s wrong, Artie? Don’t you like me?” Alfred teased. “And here I thought we had something special.”

“It’s a boring case actually,” Arthur stated, abruptly changing the subject and trying to ignore the way Alfred grinned at him. “An old friend of mine’s home was broken into and she wants me to find the stolen items.”

“But isn’t that the police’s job?”

“Hers aren’t the sort of belongings you’d want them investigating.”

“So like….drugs and stuff?”

“More like items obtained in a rather…..suspicious manner.”

“Meaning she stole them,” Alfred replied bluntly, frowning. “And then had them stolen from her. Y’know, I think I saw this movie before….”

Arthur laughed.

\-------------------------

After insisting on walking Alfred home, Arthur and the younger man had headed off later that night to the American’s temporary home. Secretly, Alfred suspected that the detective had just wanted to know where he lived, but chose not to voice this suspicion out loud, because he didn’t want to scare the other man off (besides, it wasn’t like he really minded anyways).

“Do you want to come up for a bit?” he asked instead, upon reaching the rather ramshackle building. At his side, Arthur gave a small start before shaking his head rapidly.

“Ah, no thank you. I should be getting home as well.”

“Oh, ok.” Alfred tried and failed not to feel too disappointed. A moment later, he brightened as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone. “Here, give me your number so I can call you. Now that we‘re friends and all.”

“Right…” Arthur murmured, though he fished out his own mobile as he rattled off the number to the excited blond who happily gave him his own without prompting before showing him how to take and set picture I.D.’s.

“In case you forget who a person is, you can just look at the picture, see?”

“…I don’t think I’m likely to forget you anytime soon.”

Alfred had blushed and ducked his head with a silly grin while Arthur had taken the opportunity to snap another picture of the man. Once they were finished, they had said good-bye rather reluctantly and Alfred had stood waving until the Brit was out of sight before letting himself into the building.

\-------------------------

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Friday, December 10, 2010**

 

 **To:** CaptainAmerica7491@hotmail.com

 **From:** Honda_Kiku1987@hotmail.jp.com

 **Subject:** Just checking in.

 

Hello, Alfred-san. I am sorry to disturb you, but you haven’t been online in a few days and I was just wondering if everything is all right. Please contact me at your earliest convenience, if you do not mind.

\-------------------------

**Toronto, Ontario**

**Sunday, December 12, 2010**

 

 **To:** CaptainAmerica7491@hotmail.com

 **From:** Dr.Maple_Who?@msn.com

 **Subject:** Your new boyfriend.

 

You haven’t been on in awhile so I guess I’m to assume you’re either dead in a ditch somewhere or stalking that Arthur guy. How’s that going by the way? Can I start teasing you now (too bad, I’m going to anyways)?

Seriously though, Al. Write back soon. I miss you.

\-------------------------

**Berlin, Germany**

**Sunday, December 12, 2010**

 

 **To:** CaptainAmerica7491@hotmail.com

 **From** : noodledoodle@yahoo.it.com

 **Subject:** **RE:** Long time no talk.

 

_Bueno dias! It’s Felicita! Sorry I took so long to respond. Alessia is just learning to walk and I’m having so much fun teaching her! She is so adorable!! I attached some pictures so you can see for yourself. :D_

_When Ludwig gets back from walking the dogs, we’re going to the museum so I won’t be on long, but we should talk later, si?  We miss you!_

_Love,_

_Feli <3_

 

_PS- I’ll send some pictures from the museum too. I remember how much you enjoy history. \^o^/_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that "jap" is a racial slur. Alfred doesn't though.

**London, England**

**Tuesday, December 14, 2010**

 

Arthur had a peculiar habit of talking to himself, Alfred had come to notice. Of course, that in itself wasn’t so weird. Alfred himself had a bad habit of it too, after all. It was somehow different with the British man though who gave the impression that he was actually having a conversation with someone Alfred couldn’t see, like he was speaking into a phone or to an imaginary friend or something. Alfred had attempted to ignore this odd little habit, praying that his new friend wasn’t schizophrenic, and tried not to let Arthur realize how much it really bothered him.

“-and it’s not my fault you aren’t big enough to open jars yourself. Do I look like your bloody servant? …..No I’m not going to abandon Alfred to go home and open it for you. Can’t you wait an hour? Honestly.”

“Um…Arthur? If you need to go home, it’s fine. We can hang out some other time.”

Arthur froze mid-step, turning to give Alfred a slightly horrified look. “Oh, I was….I was just….”

“Talking to fairies? It’s fine. Just don’t have them kill me in my sleep, all right?” Alfred requested, giving him what he hoped was a reassuring grin. “I had this friend once who threatened to sic her demon guild on me all the time. I'm still not sure how she planned to do that all the way from Rome though, haha.”

“I’ll try my best,” Arthur replied, looking somewhat flummoxed. “You…you don’t mind?”

“Honestly? Yes. But I don’t really have room to talk. Half the reason I wanna be an astronaut is so I can meet aliens.”

“……I can see that. But you needn’t worry. The last time I summoned a demon, my mother ended up pregnant,” Arthur deadpanned. “I won’t be trying that again anytime soon.”

“You have a sibling?” Alfred asked, laughing at what he hoped was a joke. “Seriously? What’re they like?”

“Five of them actually, but I don’t really talk to them much. They all hate me.”

“Oh….that sucks. I couldn’t imagine not talking to Matt.”

The two lapsed into silence, thinking about their respective families and Alfred felt a pang of homesickness well up in him.

_Just another few weeks…._ he told himself wondering why the thought suddenly made him sadder than it had before.

————————————-

“Will you be coming home during your three week break, or waiting until after? Your mother and Matthew are coming down for the holidays and they’re looking forward to seeing you.”

Letting out a sigh, Alfred shifted his phone to his other ear and resumed trying to cook dinner while wondering if his dad would be offended if he set the phone down until he was done. “Depends on the weather,” he replied as noncommittally as possible. “I’ll try my best to be home for Christmas though.”

“Good, I’ll see you next week then.”

“Right,” Alfred sighed, rolling his eyes. “Bye Dad.”

“Goodbye, son.”

Pressing the end button, Alfred threw the phone onto the counter. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his father, but there was a reason he wanted so desperately to move out in the first place and had practically jumped at the chance to live in a foreign country.

“I hope him and Mom aren’t trying to get together again,” he muttered, frowning down at his hands. “Some people just shouldn’t be allowed to get married.”

In twenty years, his parents had been married and divorced at least seven times a piece. Three of those times being to each other. They kept divorcing because no matter what, neither of them was willing to give up their lives for each other. Dad was a successful businessman in New York City and Mom was a happy school teacher in Toronto. Long-distance relationships never lasted, especially if you weren’t even willing to try.

“Next week is Christmas,” Alfred murmured, expression sad as he turned to stare at his phone. “It’s not like we’ve known each other that long anyways….”

Not like they’d ever have the chance to.

————————————-

**London, England**

**Wednesday, December 15, 2010.**

 

It wasn’t like he needed an excuse to call Alfred. After all, the two were slowly working towards something that halfway sort of resembled something that could have been called friendship and a benefit of such a….relationship was the fact that they could call each other at any reasonable time “just to chat” as the younger man had put it. But it was always nice to have an excuse, Arthur noted as he pulled out his cell phone with a sigh and brought up his contact list selecting “Alfred Jones” before hitting send and lifting the phone to his ear.

“Please enjoy the music while your party is reached,” a female voice said a moment before the speaker started blaring the Team America theme causing the detective to jerk the mobile away with a wince as he waited semi-patiently for it to end. Almost a full minute later, the song finally faded out to be replaced by a familiar voice.

“ _Bonjour_ ,” the voice that sounded like Alfred’s but clearly wasn’t (it was too soft for one. And speaking French) greeted. “This is Alfred’s brother, Matthew. My brother doesn’t know how to check his voicemails, so don’t bother leaving him one, eh?”

“Dammit, Matt!” A voice that was definitely Alfred’s was yelling in the background. “Give me my phone back you-”

There was a beeping sound and Arthur sighed again before hitting End. It wouldn’t do him any good to leave a message if what Alfred’s brother (what had he said his name was again?) had said was true. A moment later, he almost dropped his mobile as it began ringing loudly. Fumbling slightly, he flipped it back open and pressed it to his ear again.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Arthur!” Alfred’s voice greeted from the other end. “Sorry I missed your call, I was asleep.”

“Oh,” the detective replied, feeling suddenly guilty. “Sorry to have woken you then.”

“Nah, it’s cool. I needed to wake up soon anyways. So, what’d you want?”

“Well,” he coughed lightly. “I was wondering if you knew anybody by the name of Toris Lorinaitis?” he asked, remembering one of the names on Mrs. Braginski’s list and how the man had been excited to hear Alfred’s name when Francis had mentioned it in passing (the bloody git) during their interview with him.

“Toris?” the blond’s voice sounded surprised. “Yeah, I know him. He used to clean my house. Why?”

“How does a poor college student working at McDonald’s while moonlighting as a hero for justice afford a maid?” Arthur wondered aloud even as he heaved a sigh of relief at the perfectly innocent explanation.

He heard Alfred snort on the other end. “Ha ha, you’ll notice I said “used to” meaning when I was still living with my dad. In America.”

“Ah yes, that makes more sense.”

“Besides,” Alfred continued, “I don’t need a maid. My apartment is perfectly fine as it is, thank you very much.”

“I‘m sure,” the detective muttered rolling his eyes as he imagined stacks of comic books intermixed with take-out cartons lying everywhere. “Well, that was all I wanted, so I’m going to get off now, all right?”

“Okay, Artie,” Alfred agreed. “But first, can I ask you something?”

Pulling out his keys as he headed towards his car, Arthur gave an absentminded nod before remembering that the man couldn’t see him. “Yes? What would you like to ask?”

“Are you busy tonight?”

————————————-

If Arthur hadn’t known better, he’d have though he’d been asked on a date. Good thing I know better, he mused, stirring his tea around with a straw as he waited for Alfred to show up. After all, this is Alfred we’re talking about. The same idiot who thought “Reading the Atmosphere” was a book and likes to pretend he’s a superhero. Letting out a sigh, he glanced out the window of the café, watching the people who passed by with a bored expression.

“It figures,” he grumbled out loud, “that he would ask me to meet him at a specific time and then end up being late himself.”

Not even a moment after those words left his lips he heard the bell over the entrance jingle as the blond in question burst in looking slightly out of breath. He glanced around before spotting Arthur and moving toward him with a bright grin.

“Sorry I’m late,” Alfred apologized, sliding into the booth across from him. “My friend, Vaun, stopped by and it took me two hours and a ritual sacrifice to get him to leave.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow but decided to let that one slide. After all, prior experience with his own friends reminded him that once some people (Gilbert) decided they were going to visit you, there was no getting rid of them until they were ready to leave.

“It’s fine,” he replied instead. “ I just got here a few moments ago myself.”

Alfred stared at him for a moment before giving his almost finished glass a pointed look causing the detective’s face to redden as he realized that he had been caught. Thankfully, the blond chose not to press the issue, opting to begin browsing his menu instead.

“Nothing like breakfast in the evening, eh, Artie?” he asked with a wide grin.

“Please don’t call me that,” Arthur replied automatically. “And there’s a reason breakfast is served in the morning.”

“But these people serve breakfast all day.”

“You’re a moron.”

“Well you’re-” Arthur was surprised when the man cut off abruptly, furrowing his brow as lifted his menu to cover his face. “Oh look! They sell burgers too! That’s an evening meal, right?”

“It likes to masquerade as one at least,” the detective replied, staring at him curiously.

At about that time, the waitress decided to make her appearance and both focused their attention on placing their orders before falling into a prolonged silence as the woman left. “

So,” Arthur began, clearing his throat lightly. “What did you wish to see me about?”

“Oh, um,” Alfred blinked rapidly, giving him a startled look. “I just, well, we haven’t really known each other that long, and we haven’t really had a chance to talk, so I just wanted to…” he trailed off, staring down at his silverware with a perplexed expression.

“I see,” the detective replied even though he really had no idea what the blond was babbling on about. “You just wanted to talk then?”

“Yes!” the other man exclaimed, snapping his fingers and pointing at Arthur with a triumphant look. “That’s it. I wanted to talk. See what you’ve been up to in the past few days. Talk about what you’re gonna do for Christmas. Friend stuff!”

Arthur nodded, staring down at his refilled tea. “I see. So, we are going to talk.”

“Right, yes,” Alfred replied, clearing his throat in an effort to dispel the awkward silence they could both feel looming over them. “So…how have you been then?”

“Oh well,” Arthur said. “All right, I suppose.”

Alfred glared. “That’s it? Seriously, Artie? Seriously?”

“Well how should I know what to talk about?” Arthur demanded, feeling vaguely annoyed at the other man. We’ve only really known each other for a few weeks!”

“Fine!” Alfred grumbled, glaring at him. “I’ll start. This morning I was talking to my friend Kiku.”

“Kiku,” Arthur repeated. “The Jap?”

“Uhh, yeah. Him. He’s got this huge crush on this Greek guy he met online. Except he says he doesn’t, but I totally know he does cause of how he talks about him.”

Arthur stared. “Um….that’s…..why are you telling me about this?”

“Because we need something to talk about.”

“So you chose to gossip about your friend’s love life? Are you secretly a female and just forgot to tell me?”

“Shut up. I don’t see you doing any better.”

And as the two lapsed into another argument that soon led to conversation, they both finally began to relax and enjoy the evening.

————————————-

“So now, was that as bad as you thought it would be?”

Arthur smiled lightly at the Christmas lights hung along the street. At this time of night, the glimmering lights reminded him of fairies twinkling in the darkness. “No,” he finally conceded, shaking his head. “It was quite enjoyable actually.”

“Best date I’ve ever been on,” Alfred stated happily.

The detective froze, ignoring the numbingly cold sensation beginning to set into his feet, and turned to stare at the other blond who was still moving forward. “Date?” he asked quietly and Alfred finally stopped to look back at him.

“You okay, Artie?” he asked, backtracking to the older man and leaning down to give him a worried look. “Did the aliens steal your brain?”

Arthur ignored him. “Date,” he repeated, lifting his eyes to give the blond a startled look. “This….is that what this was?”

“Was it?” Alfred asked, giving him a teasing look. “Why? Did you want it to be?” He tilted his head thoughtfully and Arthur felt himself flush lightly as his eyes were caught and held by the younger man’s. He wasn’t sure which one of them started leaning in first, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he felt Alfred’s breath warming his frostbite face- And then he drew back, shaking his head slightly with a slightly terrified expression. “I…I can’t do this. I’m sorry.”

“What?” Arthur exclaimed, hurt lighting his eyes as he took a step back himself. “Why the bloody hell not?”

“Arthur, we’ve known each other for, what? Two weeks?” “Relationships have started for less.”

“Yeah and I can’t do this!” Alfred yelled, lifting a hand to pull at his hair. “Long distance relationships suck and I can’t do this. It’d be different if we had awhile to really get something going before….before….” he groaned, closing his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest. “My term ends in a week and I’m heading back to the states on the 22nd. We can’t do this now or….”

“Or what?” Arthur demanded. “You and that Kiku you told me about are online friends, right? And what about your brother who lives in Canada? You said you two get along fine!”

“That’s different! Kiku’s my best friend and Mathew’s family! You’re-” He cut off suddenly, eyes widening as if suddenly realizing something.

“I’m what?” Arthur growled, glaring up at him. “Nothing? Is that why you find it so easy to throw me aside like garbage on a whim?” He turned as if to walk away, but found himself being dragged to a stop by Alfred.

“No!” The younger man yelled, shaking his head and tightening his hold on Arthur as he tried to jerk himself out of it. “No. You’re not…you’re not nothing. You’re a lot more than nothing. A whole lot more.” He sighed, running the hand that wasn’t currently holding the detective like he was afraid he’d run away if he let go (he probably would have) through his hair. “Look. Let’s…let’s go somewhere. Sit down again. We need to talk about this and I don’t feel like getting frostbite doing it here.”

————————————-

So they went back to the Arthur’s office, letting themselves in and sitting down on the couch so that they could talk. About Alfred leaving. About their relationship. About what they were going to do (or not do) about it.

In the end, they didn’t get much discussed, but they’d agreed to not fight about things that couldn’t be changed and just enjoy the last week that they had together and then see where they would go from there. And somewhere deep inside, they both wished that things could be different even as they told themselves that they couldn’t.

————————————-

**London, England**

**Wednesday, December 22, 2010.**

 

 

The next seven days passed too quickly and before either of them knew it, the end of term had come and it was time for Alfred to go home. Arthur had agreed to see him off at the airport and Alfred had let him, if only to prolong their parting for another few hours. They promised to write and call and Alfred had even showed Arthur the wonders of text messaging (how could somebody own a cell phone and not know about that, he had wondered) and email. It would be hard to keep in touch, what with jobs and school and life cutting in, but they promised they would make it work for as long as they could.

Alfred hoped that would be a very long time. Even if it was just as friends, because he knew he didn’t want to lose Arthur. No matter what. “Would you mind if I kissed you bye?” he found himself asking the British man, who rolled his eyes, but leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Alfred’s shoulders and pulling him into what was probably the greatest (and most melancholy) kiss of his life before pulling away to give him a sad smile.

“I will miss you,” Arthur stated and Alfred found himself nodding in agreement. “Me too.”

————————————-

**New York City, New York**

**Thursday, December 23, 2010**

 

Matthew met Alfred at the airport and helped him carry his few bags to the car. All of his other possessions would be shipped after the holidays and Alfred dreaded the unpacking he knew would be coming when the stuff finally arrived.

“Mom and Dad went shopping for last minute gifts and couldn’t make it,” his twin had stated by way of explanation and that had been that. They were used to it, after all and Alfred actually preferred it this way.

The drive back to the apartment was spent talking with Matthew about everything from the weather to the new plot twist in a series his brother had taken up reading and Alfred let himself fall into the comfort of being around someone you knew better than you knew yourself and who he knew felt the same.

“So, how are things with Arthur?”

Letting out a sigh, Alfred sank down in his seat a bit. He’d known this was coming, but he’d hoped to maybe put it off. Forever. “It’s…..complicated….”

“Al….”

“But we’re going to give it a shot. I just-” he shook his head. “I don’t know. Do you think it’d be better to just cut things off now on good terms rather than letting it drag out?”

“Is that what you want?”

“Well no.”

“Then,” his brother asked, glancing at him out the corner of his eye. “What do you want, Alfred?”

Alfred knew that Matthew didn’t really want an answer and that the question had been asked more for his benefit than his brother’s. Turning his face to stare out the window at the passing Christmas lights, Alfred thought about it.

By the time they got home, he knew what he wanted and his brother was more than happy to help.

————————————-

**New York City, New York**

**Saturday, December 25, 2010**

 

 

**To:** ArthurKirland@hotmail.com 

**From:** CaptainAmerica7491@hotmail.com 

**Subject:** Merry Christmas, Artie! :3

 

_Arthur,_

_Hey, it’s Alfred. Hopefully you haven’t forgotten about me yet (it’s only been two days after all. Your memory hasn’t gotten that bad yet has it, old man?). Just writing to say Merry Christmas (or Happy Christmas as you guys say in England). Wish I could be there with you (no really, my family is crazy. Save me!), but I guess you’ll just have to settle for this and the present I sent you. It’s got to cross an ocean and deal with customs, but you might get it by the first if you’re lucky (the first of April that is). Matthew helped me pick it out, so I hope you like it (my brother has better taste in gifts than I do so it seemed the best bet)._

_Actually, that’s not the whole reason I’m writing to you. I mean, yes I wanted to talk, but I had an ulterior motive as well. I promise it’s not anything bad, just wanted to let you know that I’ll be more busy than I thought when school starts up again because I’m going to be getting a job too. Gotta save up my money so I can finally move out of my Dad’s place and get one of my own, y’know? This DOES NOT mean I’m going to stop talking to you. I swear that’s not where I was going with that. It just means I might not be able to talk as often as I want. I had to tell Kiku and Mattie the same thing, so it really isn’t just you._

_I actually wanted to give you their addresses so you three could keep each other company in my absence, but then I realized that my brother was WAY too thrilled by that idea and decided I didn’t want to give him the chance to tell you embarrassing childhood stories or something like that (he’s been pretty vindictive like that since the time I told a Ukrainian exchange student that he liked her “tracts of land”). Anyways, you can talk to Kiku because he’s cool and already has a boyfriend, so I don’t have to worry about him stealing mine (not that he would because Kiku is too nice to do that). His email address is: Honda_Kiku1987@hotmail.com (see? You guys already have two things in common: boring IM addresses and me ;D)._

_Try not to be too lonely without me, okay?_

_-Alfred_

 

_PS- Y’know that guy you were tailing? Braginski? Yeah, I remember where I’d heard that name before. I went to school with him. Ivan Braginski, right? Yeah…he’s not married. That Natalya chick is his messed up little sister. Make sure to hide any pointy objects whenever she visits. She tried to stab me with a letter opener once for calling her brother a creepy Commie (which he is). Good luck~! :D_

————————————-

**Epilogue (Several Months Later)**

 

 

**London, England**

**Friday, June 6, 2011**

In the six months since Alfred had left, Arthur had done everything in his power to keep in contact with the younger man, even going out and buying a web cam and staying up late into the night to talk on the computer or phone (at least until Alfred remembered about the time difference and started making up excuses to get off earlier so Arthur could go to bed at a decent hour).

So far, the two had been doing fine and Arthur wasn’t worried about Alfred suddenly running off and leaving him (this was mostly due to Mattie who had laughed for almost ten minutes straight when he’d expressed this fear to his boyfriend’s twin). But that little irrational fear was still there, buried deep inside and constantly gnawing at his insides until Arthur felt like it would one day consume him if he didn’t do something about it. The only problem was…..he wasn’t sure what.

“Arthur? Arthur?” Snapping his eyes open, Arthur sat up, blinking owlishly at Maria who was giving him a concerned look from the doorway.

“Yes? Is something the matter?” he asked, lifting a hand to rub at his eyes and trying very hard not to yawn in front of the woman who was already giving him an amused look.

“Oh no,” she replied, shoulder’s shaking as if fighting the urge to laugh. “You have a visitor.”

Arthur stared. “I have-”

“A visitor,” Angelique repeated, grin threatening to split her face in half as she moved to the side to allow the person to enter.

“Hey there, Artie,” Alfred Jones greeted, beaming at him as he walked in, dropping a duffle bag down onto the couch before coming around the desk to pull Arthur up into a kiss. “How ya doing?”

“Wh- I, you, what….what are you doing here?” Arthur stammered, staring up at him with wide green eyes.

“I graduated,” the younger man replied cheerfully, moving back around to sit in the chair on the other side of the desk. “Last month. Bought an apartment a few streets over. It’s gonna be another couple weeks before my work visa goes through completely, but the lady at the office said I should be fine.”

“Work visa?”

“Yep! So I can get a job here. And maybe even eventually move here permanently.”

“Permanently. Here. As in….”

“As in here. With you,” Alfred replied, resting his elbows on the desk and putting his chin in his hands with a smile. “If you don’t mind, that is?”

Arthur stared at him for a moment before getting up and all but jumping over the desk to tackle Alfred, knocking over the chair and sending them both crashing to the floor before pulling him into another kiss.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Alfred murmured against his lips and Arthur’s only reply was a smile.

And for a moment, Alfred thought he might’ve seen a red string wrapping around the two of them, but quickly dismissed the idea because stuff like that only existed in fairy-tales (but then, his boyfriend did claim to talk to them, so maybe it wasn’t so far-fetched after all?).

**The End**


End file.
